Marriage Opinions
by Writing Keeper
Summary: Kalona and Zoey are getting married. Heath shows up in town and old wounds are opened up leading Zoey to insanity and left Heath with amnesia with Kalona to care for him. Full Summary Inside. KalonaxHeath You have been warned. Don't like don't read. Enjoy


**Marriage Opinions **

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own the House of Night series or its characters. _

**Summary**: Kalona and Zoey are getting married; Heath, Zoey's brother, shows up unexpectedly in town. Old wounds are opened up and drive Zoey into insanity and leaves Heath with amnesia. Left without a choice, Kalona takes care of Heath but still vows to marry Zoey once she's feeling better. Soon he finds himself doubting if marrying Zoey is what he wants and not something else.

***Author's Note* **

_**I am warning everyone who reads this story!**_

_I am not a House of Night fan. _

_The characters will be OOC __**majorly! **_

_No bashing and no flaming, please. _

***End of Author's Note* **

**_Dedicated to LunarGuardian27 _**^^

**One-Shot Story **

"Kal, honey, do you think this dress is a bit wide on the waist down?" Zoey fingered the bottom part of her wedding dress. Her hands travelled across the transparent fabric covering the dress. A small decisive expression danced on her face as she turned around in front of the three gigantic mirrors. Kalona slouches down in the chair behind her and shrugs.

"I don't know… it looks fine to me…" he answered without much effort. She pouted and turned to look at him. She crossed her arms and gave the angry pout face.

"Kal! I asked because I wanted another's opinion! And my fiancee's opinion is technically the best there is." Zoey lifted up her dress a little and dropped it as a sign for him to make a real opinion. Kalona sat up in his chair and looked her over. The dress looked normal to him. It was identical to all the other dresses she had tried on. But he tried his best to make some sort of real statement. He sighed and rubbed his chin before answering.

"I really don't think it looks wide. That's what wedding dresses are supposed to look like, dear. You're fine." He smiled. She looked a bit convinced but let it go anyway. Zoey smiled back and twirled on the platform she was standing on. Taking one last look in the mirror, Zoey steps off and walks to the dressing room.

"I'll change and we'll go get some dinner." She announced. Kalona thanked the above as he sat back relaxed and waited for the minute he can sprint out the wedding boutique. They have been spending hours in this boutique picking out her wedding dress. Kalona and Zoey have been dating for two years and Kalona felt ready to tie the knot but he wasn't prepared to have such a big wedding. He actually wanted to just sign their names on the registry and get it over with. Go on the honeymoon and then come back. But Zoey wants a grand ceremony and as usual Kalona can't say no to her no matter what. She would literally rip his head off if he dared say no.

Zoey exited the dressing room and tugged him towards the door. She turned back and smiled as she walked backwards. Kalona smiled back and asked her why she was acting all cutesy?

"I'm so excited, Kal! We're getting married! Finally we're tying the knot!" she squealed. In a quick motion she tugged him out of the boutique much to his relief and they began deciding where they would like to eat their dinner. Zoey wanted to eat it at a high class Japanese restaurant. Her eyes ogled the entrance to the restaurant and her ears fell deaf to Kalona's suggestion of eating in a comfortable and affordable place.

Kalona felt a tug at his arm as Zoey dragged him over to the Japanese restaurant. He seemed confused and disappointed but none the less walked her in. The minute he stepped into the place he wanted out. Everyone was dressed all fancy and having fake pleasant conversations. Zoey got them a table for two and began looking through the menu. She smiled happily and leaned over a little.

"Aren't you excited? We'll be eating together every day when we're married." Her giggles were high pitched and hurt his ears but he smiled and agreed.

"I'm excited as well, Zoey. I can't wait to spend every dinner of my life with you." He faked. Seeming as she didn't catch on they ordered their food and ate. Zoey watched as one of the waiters escorted a male to the table behind her.

"What would you like, sir?" the waiter asked. The male stayed quiet for a while before ordering.

"Recommend something. Something that's light on the stomach." Zoey placed her fork down as the voice sounded familiar. Wanting to know who it was she turned in her chair and gasped as she caught sight of the man.

"Heath!" she shouted. Heath, the man, looked at her and his eyes widened as well. However he remained seated and his expression darkened slightly. He turned back to the waiter and smiled as the waiter recommended something.

"That would be lovely, thank you." He handed him the menu and the waiter left to place the order. Zoey got up from her seat and walked over to Heath's table. Kalona did so as well.

"Heath! What are you doing here? I thought you left!" she sounded real surprised. Heath leaned back in his chair.

"I decided that a small return wouldn't hurt." He answered but his tone was anything but pleasant. It set Kalona off as he cleared his throat. Zoey turned back to him and smiled.

"Opps… sorry Kal. This is Heath, my older brother. He left the family nest a while back. I haven't seen him since so I'm a bit excited." She blushed and placed a hand to her face. Heath snorted.

"Yeah, whatever, Zoey." His tone didn't let up. It actually darkened with each word he said. Kalona decided to step forward and extended a hand as a greeting. Heath didn't take it; he just stared at it.

"Hi, I'm Kalona, Zoey's fiancée. Nice to meet you. Hope we'll get to know each other in the future." He smiled. Heath snorted but shook his hand in the end.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check on that Kalona. I'm leaving soon. I'm only stopping here for a while." Heath smiled. Kalona's breath hitched. That was the first smile he received from Heath. It was as pretty as Zoey's smile.

"Well that's too bad. But you're welcomed back anytime. We'll always welcome you, right Zoey?" Kalona looked back. Zoey locked her arms around Kalona's arm and tugged. Kalona's and Heath's hand disconnected to their shock seeing as they had no idea they were still holding hands.

"That's right. You're welcomed back anytime Heath." Zoey's voice wasn't all too pleasant suddenly but her smile never faltered. Heath smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure, I'll come back someday." He mumbled. Kalona and Zoey excused themselves and went back to their table as their food arrived and so did Heath's.

"Don't get too close to Heath, Kal…" she mumbled. Kalona frowned.

"Why not? He's your brother right?" Kalona asked.

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"He's gay, Kal. I don't want him to have any expectations that you are as well. It took me years to catch you. I'm not losing you to some… guy." She sounded disgusted.

"If you're so disgusted by your brother then why did you say hello to him in the first place?" Kalona asked a bit angered. He personally doesn't have much of an opinion on gays but insulting them was another thing.

"I had no choice. He would have recognized me sooner or later. If we were meant to meet again I wanted to be the bigger person and say hi first." Zoey said her expression was angry.

"You didn't have to. I promised him that we would hang when he comes back next time. And I don't go back on my promises." Kalona said and took a bite of his food. Zoey slammed her fork down and she glared at Kalona.

"I said NO!" she shouted slightly but not enough to have people looking at her. Kalona sighed.

"Zoey, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he'll go for just any guy." Kalona reassured her.

"No! I'm not taking any chances! Remember that rumor about you in college? Remember? That rumor that students spread around saying you slept with guys? I don't want rumors like that going around again! It's disgusting and disgraceful!" Zoey shouted really loud this time. The restaurant fell silent as she marched over to Kalona grabbed his keys from his shirt pocket.

"You can sleep in the streets tonight, Kalona!" she shouted and marched out of the restaurant. Behind him Heath chuckled slightly and drank his beer. Kalona turned his head from the door and looked at him.

"You heard everything, huh?" he asked Heath who looked around the restaurant.

"The hell are you fuckers looking at?" he shouted. Everyone turned around as he stood up and sat down in Zoey's chair. Kalona sighed at his outburst.

"Yeah, I heard everything. So… was it a rumor or was it true?" Heath leaned in forward and took another swig of his beer. Kalona wondered briefly in the back of his mind what Heath was doing in such a high class restaurant. He didn't fit in and he obviously wasn't acting like these high class people either.

"It… it wasn't a rumor but Zoey doesn't know that." Kalona answered as he took a drink from his champagne. Heath raised an eyebrow before he grabbed the champagne and thrust his beer at Kalona.

"Loosen up dude. She's not here anymore so stop drinking that shit and drink some of the good stuff." Heath smiled. Kalona stared at the bottle before grabbing it and drinking from it. Heath smiled a bright smile and then turned to one of the waiters. He signaled for them to get a check for both tables.

"I suppose you're in no mood to eat anymore. Want to have a guys' night? I'll even give you a place to sleep till baby sis calms down." That was the first time Kalona heard Heath use the words "baby sis". The waiter gave Heath the check and he paid for both their meals and the two men walked out. Kalona still held onto the beer Heath gave him and was drinking it frantically. He hadn't had beer ever since Zoey said she didn't like it.

The two men walked into the cold night of fall silently. Kalona dumped the bottle aside and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He took a glance at Heath. From the side he looked a bit like Zoey but there was a definite distinguish feature that separated him from her. Heath turned at a corner and trudged up to a house. Kalona looked up at the family house and followed behind him.

"I thought you said you were only staying a while." Kalona stated as Heath helped him into the house the minute he started to sway. The man placed him in front of the steps and took off his shoes before leading him into the living room. He dumped him on the couch and sat down next to him.

"I lied. I've been in town for a year already." Heath answered as he took in a breath. Kalona chuckled then looked up into the ceiling.

"Then how come we never bumped into you?"

"You almost did several times but I always hid before Zoey spotted me…" the two fell silent. "That is until today…" Heath continued. "As you know already, Zoey hates me because I'm gay." Kalona snorted.

"Yeah… it's not that big of a deal."

"Says the guy who slept with dudes in college." Heath snorted and punched him lightly in the arm. Kalona laughed. "How'd you end up with my sis anyway?"

"I met her in college in one of our management courses. We became great friends then the secret about me sleeping with guys got out. She thought it was a ridiculous rumor and started a whole big fight with the people who started it. Zoey knew nothing about the truth but stuck to my side and fought till the end. I was intrigued by her. And before I knew it, I gave up on sleeping with guys and began dating her. We eventually got engaged and here we are."

"So… you're like what? Gay turned straight?" Heath started laughing. Kalona joined in then turned to his side.

"No, I'm still gay just a more than secret gay." His smile broke into a full blast smile as he realized what he just announced. Heath sat up and patted his thigh like any guy would.

"Well, it's getting late. I got a spare guest room. You should get some rest. I'm sure Zoey will be looking for you tomorrow." Heath took Kalona to the spare guest room and gave him some of his sleep wear before bidding the man a good night and went to bed himself. As he got into his own bed, Heath looked over at the bedside table and stared at the family photo he had of when he and Zoey were still kids. A small smile spread as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_If only that incident didn't happen… _

**The Next Morning – **

Kalona opened his eyes as light shone brightly through the window at his feet. He looked around the unfamiliar room trying to understand why he wasn't at home and in bed with Zoey. As he sat up various memories flashed back and he finally understood. Zoey had kicked him out after he refused to not hang with Heath. He stepped off the bed and opened the door. Stuck to his door was a paper that read:

Toothbrush and everything you need is in the bathroom.

In a beautiful scrawl. He smiled as it reminded him of his college days. The rumors of him sleeping around with guys weren't all that true. He did sleep with guys but he also dated those guys.

He walked to the spacious bathroom to find a blue toothbrush on the sink counter. Deciding that that meant it was for him, he picked it up and squirted toothpaste onto it and brushed his teeth. Several minutes later he trudged downstairs all shaved and cleaned. A delicious scent of breakfast covered the downstairs of Heath's house. Following the deliciously tempting smell, Kalona was led into the kitchen where Heath was cooking breakfast wearing shorts and an undershirt. Kalona felt his face heat up. The man looked hot wearing something like that. Forcing the blush down, he knocked on the wall next to him. Heath whirled around surprised before smiling.

"Good morning, Kalona. How was your sleep?" he asked the traditional question that everyone asks when they have guests over. And as always Kalona, the guest would reply:

"It was quite pleasant, thank you for concerning." The two laughed at their attempt to sound like housewives before sitting down with the cooked food.

"You didn't have to cook for me, ya know?" Kalona said as Heath handed him his plate of eggs and bacon with French toast.

"Really? Cause when I checked in on you, you're stomach greeted me good morning." Heath teased as he chomped down on a piece of toast. A small blush crept up Kalona's face as the man laughed. The two continued to eat their bread before Kalona sighed. Heath gave a knowing look.

"Worried about Zoey?" he asked. Kalona nodded.

"I just don't get it… why would she hate you so much that she wants me to stay away?" Kalona asked. Heath placed his toast down and looked at it before getting up to grab the coffee. He returned with two cups and the pot. He placed the cups down and proceeded to pour them.

"She has a right to hate me so much. Before she met you, Zoey had another boyfriend named Erick. He was the stud of the high school we went to. They began dating when she was in her sophomore year and Erick and I were in our senior year. Several months after they dated Zoey brought Erick home to show our parents. That night after we ate dinner, I was in charge of washing the plates. Everyone else piled into the living room so mom and dad could get to know Erick more. Suddenly he excused himself to the kitchen saying he wanted to get to know me better since I was Zoey's brother and we were in some of the same classes but never really talked." Heath sat the pot down on the table and sat back down. He stole a glance at Kalona who was listening intently.

"Erick walked into the kitchen and came up behind me. He… wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. I was so stunned that I dropped the plate I was washing. It crashed to the floor and I screamed at him. He only said that he liked me and only went out with Zoey because he wanted to get to me, who would always ignore him when he tried to talk to me…" Heath looked down. "Unfortunately for him, Zoey was right there. Out of shock she screamed some curse words, kicked him out, broke up with him, and attacked me for stealing her boyfriend. After that incident I left the house after senior year as it was putting a lot of stress on Zoey. I haven't seen her since a year ago." Kalona sighed.

"She was damaged after the break up." Kalona said.

"Yes, that's why she doesn't want you near me." Heath took his finished plate of food along with Kalona's as he washed them.

"I'm really sorry. It wasn't your fault to begin with." Kalona stood by the kitchen's doorway. Heath laughed.

"It's ok, Kalona. It's over. There's no helping it now. Erick moved away a long time ago. If she won't let go of the past then there's nothing I can do to help her." Heath said. He placed the dishes on the drying rack just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kalona said as he went to open the door. Standing there was a very pissed off Zoey. She pushed past him and stormed into the house.

"Zoey! You can't just walk into someone else's house!' Kalona shouted without thinking. She turned around abruptly.

"Someone else's house!" she shouted instantly. "What do you mean someone else's house? Huh?" she asked. Kalona stayed silent as he saw Heath walk out of the kitchen. _No! Don't walk out you idiot!_ He thought. But all Heath did was lean on the wall that connected the dining room with the living room.

"How did you find my house, Zoey?" he asked calmly. Zoey swung back around and pointed a finger at Heath.

"You! You took Erick away from me! And now you're taking Kal away from me too!" she shouted. "What do you want from me! Isn't one of my boyfriends enough for you! Why do you keep taking them!" Zoey screamed. Heath sighed. But Kalona beat him to it.

"Zoey! Heath didn't take Erick! Erick was the one who made a move on him!" Kalona stepped in front of her. Zoey gave him the disbelief look.

"You're taking his side! Kal! I'm your fiancée! He's nothing but a fag!" Zoey screamed desperately. Heath sighed once more then got off the wall.

"Listen here, sis, and listen well." He said as he walked towards her. His glare was more threatening than she has ever seen. Out of instinct she backed up. "I didn't take anything from you. Don't go blaming people when your boyfriends dump you. Stop acting like a brat and wake up to reality, Zoey. Nothing is always someone's fault. Sometimes things just don't work out between two people. It happens, Zoey." He explained.

Zoey stopped moving back and raised her purse. She slammed it down on Heath's head. He grunted and dropped to his knees.

"Fuckin' bitch!" he cursed and gripped his head. A small trickle of blood bled out. Kalona sprung into action. He caught Zoey's wrist before she swung the bag once more. She glared at him and tried to pry him off.

"Zoey! Calm down! Zoey!" Kalona gripped both her arms and pushed her against the couch. He trapped her wrists against the couch forcing her to stay still. Behind him, Heath stood up with the assistance of the coffee table's edge and pressed his unoccupied hand onto his injured head. He winced as the pain pulsed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bitch!" he shouted. He didn't care that she was unstable. Attacking a person was on a whole new level. She never attacked anyone before. Zoey breathed deeply and settled into the couch. Feeling her relax Kalona let her go but didn't dare turn around to help tend to Heath's wound just in case she attacked again. He grabbed her purse and opened it. There was no way a purse can break through someone's head. His eyes widened at the content in the purse. She had placed bars of soap inside. He tried pulling one out to find that it was stuck tightly to the next one. She really wanted Heath to die. Dumping the purse as far away as possible he turned back to Zoey.

"Are you calm now, Zoey?" he asked. She nodded. "Heath told me everything about what happened that night."

"It's his entire fault! If he didn't seduce Erick then Erick wouldn't have made a move!" Zoey shouted. As Kalona confronted Zoey, Heath stumbled his way to the phone and dialed 911. He wasn't going to be nice anymore. Zoey had already advanced to a level where it would be dangerous if she doesn't get professional help. As he told the operator what happened he took another glance at the two. They were still conversing but Zoey's expression was pretty. He hung up and several minutes later the police broke down his door. Zoey and Kalona seemed shock. The police cuffed Zoey and pushed Kalona back as he tried to understand the situation.

One of the police men walked up to Heath and tried to help him stand but the man fell over into the police man's arms.

"We need a bus! Hurry!" he shouted and carried Heath outside. The ambulance arrived in seconds and loaded Heath in. Kalona watched as Zoey was dragged out into a patrol car screaming.

"How dare you call the cops on me Heath! I'll never forgive you Heath! I'll never forgive you!" she shouted. A medic approached Kalona.

"I'm sorry sir. We need a family member or close acquaintance to accompany him to the hospital." He announced the problem. Kalona nodded and hopped onto the ambulance. The medic got in and they drove off to the nearest hospital.

The medics wheeled Heath in as he laid unconscious on the gurney. He was wheeled into one of the emergency rooms and Kalona was told to wait outside to sign a few papers for Heath. Kalona sighed as he looked at the papers. They were papers on his medical history and personal information. He knew none of it besides his name, address, and gender, and possibly his age. He walked up to one of the nurses behind the counter.

"Excuse me, miss." The nurse looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I was told to sign these papers but I don't know much about the patient." He said. The nurse looked at the papers and at what he filled out. She smiled.

"No problem. If he had any medical history we can just check it up in the system." She typed in Heath's full name and a long list of mumbo jumbo showed up on the screen. She began filling out allergies, past diseases he had, and other stuff that Kalona knew nothing of.

"All done, thank you sir." Kalona thanked her and sat down waiting for them to call him when they're done with Heath.

**20 Minutes Later – **

"Sir? Are you this young man's family?" the doctor asked coming out of the emergency room. Kalona stood up.

"I'm his sister's fiancée."

"Close enough. Well I'm glad to inform that he has a minor injury to the head and can go home once he wakes up. I suggest you check on him every hour to make sure he doesn't have a concussion." Kalona nodded and entered the room where Heath was sleeping peacefully with a bandage on his head. Kalona sat down and waited for Heath to awake. He didn't have to wait long. About 30 minutes later Heath woke up and groaned at the massive pulsing pain in his head. Kalona chuckled.

"I'm sure it hurts a lot. She attacked you with a couple bars of soap stuffed in her purse." He explained. Heath looked at him. Then he opened his mouth to say something. Kalona leaned in to hear it.

"Who the hell are you?" were his words.

"Excuse me?" Kalona asked shocked and wondering if he heard right; there was no way Heath just asked him who he was.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I in the hospital?" Heath asked again as he looked around.

"Uhhh…" Kalona got up excused himself and went to find the doctor. Upon their return Heath was glaring and clutching his head in pain.

"Hey, where the fuck did you go?" he asked rudely. The doctor looked at Kalona then walked up to Heath.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" he asked. Heath glared at him.

"What do you take me for? Of course I know my name!" Heath shouted but winced at the pulsing pain.

"What is your name?"

"Heath Luck." He said. The doctor took a look at his clipboard. He nodded then asked another question.

"Heath Luck, how old are you?"

"I'm 23." Heath answered. Kalona opened his mouth to say something but the doctor stopped him.

"OK, Mr. Luck, can you remember the last thing you did?" he asked. Heath was silent for a moment before answering.

"I just arrived in town and rented a house. I was getting ready to buy the furniture and anything else I needed." Heath answered and groaned as the pain shot through his head. The doctor nodded. Then he sighed.

"I'm afraid that I have to inform you Mr. Luck that you are not 23. You have just turned 25 two months ago. You have been in this town for a year now." Heath looked at him strangely.

"What are you saying?" he demanded.

"I'm saying you have amnesia, Mr. Luck." The doctor responded. Then he turned to Kalona.

"Sir, as I said. Please take care of him and inform the things that are _necessary_ to his _recovery_." Kalona knew what that meant. There will be no mention of him meeting Zoey again and of Zoey's breakdown. Which meant he'll have to make something up about his injury and why he would be taking care of him; Kalona sighed.

"Hi, I'm Kalona. I'll be taking care of you since you don't have any family here."

"How do you know that?" Heath asked.

"We're close friends. You met me three months after you moved here. We've been quite close since then." Kalona spoke at the top of his head. Heath nodded.

"What happened to me?" he asked in a small voice. Kalona stayed silent as he tried to whip something up. Heath didn't speak until he screamed "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

"You were walking on the street with me when someone pushed you and you slammed her head against one of the metal crates that a store had out front." Kalona blurted out. Heath sighed.

"Can I go home?" he asked. Kalona nodded and helped him up. "I have an important question."

"Yes?" Kalona answered with patience.

"Are we just friends or something more? Answer me truthfully." Heath asked. Kalona knew what he meant. _Are we just friends or are we lovers?_ That was what he wanted to ask.

"Don't worry; we're just friends so nothing will be awkward." Kalona smiled and proceeded to check Heath out the hospital and walked him back home. Once they reached his house, Heath's eyes widened.

"I guess it really has been a year… all the furniture is here but I don't recognize it. But it's definitely my choice of style." Heath said as he rubbed the couch's fabric. He leaned back against it and sigh a content sigh. "I feel like I'm really home after a long day too… that's weird, Kal." He said. Kalona stopped at the downstairs' bathroom door. He looked back.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Did you just call me 'Kal"' he asked.

"Uhhh… yeah… It just popped up in my head. I used to call you Kal right?" Heath asked. Kalona hesitated for a while, and then smiled his bright smile.

"Yeah, I was just surprised. It looks like you're memory is returning slowly." Kalona answered back. _He remembers Zoey's nickname for me but thinks he created it… this might be a problem… but I'll stick to it for his sake…_ Kalona thought as he did his business and walked back out into the living room.

"Well then… uhhh… you hungry? Kalona asked him. Heath nodded.

"Famished." Heath said. Kalona smiled.

"Then I'll cook something for you."

"Make my favorite egg spaghetti!" Heath shouted as he got up and walked to the kitchen to find Kalona take out a pot and the ingredients.

"Sure!" Kalona answered. _Shit… _was the answer he gave inside. Kalona did his best to make egg spaghetti for the both of them. Soon he had it on two plates and they were eating away when Kalona's phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he picked it up.

"Hello?"

_Where the hell are you? Why aren't you here picking me up?_ It was Zoey. Kalona placed his fork down and excused himself to a different part of the house.

"Do you know the damage you caused, Zoey?" Kalona couldn't help but fight back. He never heard Zoey so pissed and rude before. She must have broken down hard to change her attitude like that.

_What the hell are you talking about?_ Now she reminded him of how Heath talks.

"Heath has amnesia!" he whispered harshly. "He can't remember anything beyond his 23rd year!"

_So? At least he only lost one year. He can take care of himself. Come pick me up._ Zoey didn't even have any remorse. All she seems to care about is getting her out.

"No. I promised to take care of him till he's regained all his memories." Kalona waited the screaming that was long overdue.

_You've got to be kidding me… WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, KALONA! HE'S A FUCKIN GAY FAG! WHY ARE YOU SO PROTECTIVE OF HIM! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT THOSE GAY FAGS DID TO YOU IN COLLEGE! THEY CREATED RUMORS ABOUT YOU SLEEPING WITH DUDES! _Her screaming was cut off as the phone was ripped from her and a man's voice was replaced.

"Sir, this is the police you're speaking to now. Are you coming to bail out, Zoey Redbird? We need an answer now." The police said. Kalona hesitated before answering.

"No. I'm not bailing her out. She's a danger to her brother who is suffering from amnesia." Kalona answered.

"Very well then." And the line was cute. Kalona placed his phone back into his pocket and walked back to the table where Heath was eating away. Heath looked up.

"Was that your fiancée?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" Kalona asked. Heath pointed to the ring on his finger.

"That told me you were engaged. I've been staring at it for a while you know." Heath answered back with a mumble as he turned back to his spaghetti and munched down another bite. "So… what caused you to sound so harsh to her? It is a her right?" he asked

"Yes, it's a female unfortunately…" Kalona couldn't help saying. Heath looked confused.

"What do you mean unfortunately? Are you gay?" He asked. Kalona sighed and sat back against the chair.

"Yeah…"

"Then how'd you end up engaged to a female?"

"It happened in college." Kalona found himself repeating everything and spilling his life secret to Zoey's brother, Heath. "Rumors about me being gay got out and she was the only one who said I wasn't when she knew nothing of the truth. It spread as a rumor but it was true. I did sleep with dudes but she thought it was a fake rumor and stood by me. Before I knew it I stopped doing it with dudes and went out with her. We got engaged and planned to marry." Kalona snorted.

"I'm a bastard through and through." He insulted himself.

"I don't think so…" Heath said. "You were taken in by her ability to defend you even though she didn't know the truth. So you ended up going along with the ride. A lot people make that mistake." Heath smiled as he chugged down the water in front of him.

"Yeah? How about if we have two completely different views on a married life?"

"Like?"

"My fiancée wants a rich and smooth married life. She wants us to dine in high class restaurants and expect me to treat her like royalty. She wants two children by the end of our 5th anniversary and to spend her days shopping and staying home."

"Uh huh…"

"But I just want a simple life where I can enjoy my time with my beloved and not dine in high class restaurants with those fake smiles and conversations. I don't want to be expected to treat my wife like royalty and I don't want children that fast. I just want to take it slow." Kalona said. Heath leaned back.

"Here's what I think. Two people who have two completely different views of married life should not marry. That's final." Heath said.

"What is your view on a married life?" Kalona asked. Heath thought before answering.

"My views… I guess I would want something similar to yours. I would spend my every waking and sleeping moment with my beloved. We would hang out with our friends and worry about things that need worrying when it comes." Heath answered. Kalona stared at Heath. _Why couldn't I have met him instead of Zoey?_ He found himself thinking. Then pushed the though aside; _no… you can't think that. You're engaged to Zoey…_ Then it dawned on him. Zoey would most likely go to jail for what she did. She was obviously insane and their ideas on a married life is completely different.

What was he doing waiting for her when the perfect man was sitting in front of him. He has a similar view on life as he does and they seem to get along quite well amnesia or not. Kalona fingered his engagement ring then took it off and placed it on the table. Heath looked at it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I've decided. I'm not going to marry her." Heath dropped his fork and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you kidding me? Was it something I said? Don't let my opinions change your mind!" Heath shouted.

"No, it's not what you said. I just figured out that I shouldn't marry someone who's so self-centered and wish to be cherished like a queen." Kalona answered. Heath's mouth fell open as he tried to find some sort of word that would help in this situation. Kalona just kept on going. "I mean what am I doing marrying a girl who thinks the world revolves around her? Our views on a married life is completely different. I want a comfortable simple married life and she wants a complicated rich society married life. I should have seen this tragedy coming." He took a look at Heath who was hunched over on his food. Fearing something might be wrong with Heath, Kalona reached across the table to shake him.

"Heath?" he called out. Just then Heath snapped his head up and he pushed Kalona to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! MY SISTER IS NOT A SELF CENTERED BITCH! SHE'S A WONDERFUL PERSON WHO WAS ONLY DAMAGED BECAUSE OF WHAT ERICK DID TO HER! DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A SELF CENTERED PERSON WHO THINKS THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HER!" Heath shouted. Kalona stared up at him in shock.

"Heath… you… you.." Kalona started. Heath slapped a hand to his mouth and sat back down. He looked away.

"You… you never had amnesia didn't you?" Kalona stood up and placed his chair back upright and sat down on it.

"…." Heath didn't say anything.

"Why did you lie?" Kalona asked.

"No reason, I thought it was fun." Heath said.

"Stop lying, Heath. There's got to be a reason why you lied about having amnesia."

"…."

"Tell me, Heath!"

"I wanted to escape it all ok!" Heath shouted and slammed the table. "I caused her to break down with my return and I broke up the perfect healthy relationship you guys had! I didn't know what else to do! I thought that if I pretended to have amnesia you two would leave after a couple of weeks when I assured you two that I was fine. I thought you two would be able to continue on like nothing happened!" he shouted and pushed his plate off the table. It shattered upon impact with the floor.

"I guess it's not needed now." Heath said in a normal voice. "Get out." He finally said.

"Heath…"

"GET OUT!" Heath pushed Kalona out the door and slammed it in his face. Kalona pounded on the door but Heath wouldn't open it.

"Heath! Heath! Heath! Open the door!" _How did it turn out like this?_ Kalona wondered.

"Shut up! Can't you see what I'm giving you! I'm giving you a chance to go back to the way your life was before I showed up! Go bail Zoey out of jail! Return to the way your life was!" Then the place fell silent. Suddenly Heath opened the window and threw Kalona's engagement ring at his face. "Put that back on and go!" Heath shouted before slamming the window shut and snapped the curtains shut. Kalona grabbed the ring and walked down the front steps defeated.

_The minute I decide I don't want a life with Zoey everything messes up._ He thought as he walked to the police station to bail Zoey out. He didn't even know why he was listening to Heath and went to bail Zoey out. All he knew was that if Heath told him to jump off a building he just might do it. What were his feelings? When had he become so confused? He didn't know a thing.

As he and Zoey walked their way home, Zoey was giving him the look.

"I knew you would choose me in the end, honey." Zoey cooed and attached herself to his arm. "That fag never stood a chance." Her personality changed completely after that breakdown. She was no longer sweet and cutesy. She was more demanding, calm, and ruthless. During their walk home Zoey never shut up about Heath and how he never stood a chance. Kalona unlocked the door with the keys Zoey gave back to him. They walked inside and instantly Zoey demanded him to make her bath for her.

"Why don't you make it yourself." Kalona said. Zoey glared at him and screamed but he didn't budge. Not being able to do much about him she went upstairs to draw her bath. Two hours later she came out freshen up and looking cleaner than ever.

"Staying in that stupid cell really got me dirty. It took me so long to scrub that stupid smell of my skin." Zoey complained as she sat down next to Kalona and snuggled into his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled.

"Aren't you glad you chose me instead of that fag?" She asked. Kalona didn't respond. "Aren't you?" she asked again this time her voice was threatening. Not wanting more trouble Kalona nodded and agreed even though it pained him. Zoey snuggled deeper against his arm and closed her eyes.

**Three Months Later - The Wedding Day – **

Kalona looked himself in the mirror not believing that he's marrying Zoey. It was just three months ago that he decided that he didn't want to marry Zoey and here he was three months later, marrying her. His thoughts travelled back to Heath. The time he spent with him was like a dream. Even though they didn't do much except talk, it still felt like a dream and Kalona had to admit that he fell in love with Heath within that two days they spent together. Heath managed to understand his view of a married life and even have similar views. They were a perfect match yet… they couldn't be together because he was already engaged to Zoey. And Zoey is very unstable, another shock might knock her off the cliff.

Heath, being her older brother didn't want that Kalona concluded. He can see how Heath wanted Zoey's happiness. There wasn't an older brother in the world that wouldn't sacrifice his happiness for a younger sibling. Even if Heath may talk tough about his opinions on Zoey, Heath revealed his true feelings when he kicked Kalona out for insulting Zoey. He even blew his cover of having amnesia just to defend her. There were several occasions where he wanted to go to Heath's house and talk things out but he didn't dare. Heath looked real angry when he threw him out his house.

Kalona sighed. He fixed his bowtie and walked out of the room. Several people greeted him and congratulated him on getting to marry such a beauty. He smiled and thanked them. Walking to into the main hall where the wedding will take place his eyes fell on the one person he didn't expect to see at the wedding. Standing at the door wearing a suit was Heath! He didn't look angry nor did he look sad or happy. Heath looked… neutral. There wasn't an expression on his face. It was emotionless but not in the negative kind of way. Just emotionless. He walked up to the benches as a couple of Zoey's relatives called out to him. He didn't smile but shook their hands respectably and chatted with them. Kalona found he was walking forward without thinking and stopped near Heath. Their conversation within his hearing range.

"Heath! I haven't seen you for so long boy!" Zoey's grandfather smiled and hugged Heath tight.

"Sorry I haven't called, granddad." Heath apologized but his voice pierced through Kalona's heart. It was filled with nothing. There wasn't emotion in his voice. It was like listening to an automated machine. Apparently his grandfather caught on as well. He pulled back and looked at Heath with a caring expression.

"Heath, my dear boy, what's wrong? Why do you sound so dejected?" he asked out of concern. Heath tried a smile that looked automated as well.

"Nothing, granddad. Just tired. I had to pull double shifts last week at my job." Kalona knew that was a lie right away. Heath did not fall into such a state because of a double shift. But his grandfather bought it. He patted his upper right arm and said he can go back to sleep after he watches his sister get married.

As his grandfather said that, Kalona caught a small flash of emotion in Heath's eyes. It looked like pain. His heart squeezed tight and he reached out his hand. Placing it on Heath's shoulder he caught the boy's attention.

"Heath… I can't believe you're standing here…" Kalona didn't know what else to say.

"You know Heath, Kalona?" Kalona's future grandfather-in-law asked.

"Yes, I met him once when Zoey and I accidently bumped into him but… we couldn't find you again," Kalona turned his attention back to Heath. "We weren't expecting to see you today." Heath held up a white envelope addressed to him from _Zoey_. He opened it and took out an invitation.

"Zoey sent me one. She managed to track me down… lucky me… huh?" Heath said but Kalona caught his meaning. Heath meant to say _Lucky me I get to see you two get married… Whoopi di doo._ Kalona smiled a forced smile that Heath caught on.

"Well I'm glad that she was able to track you down." Kalona patted Heath on the shoulder before placing it boldly across Heath's shoulders. Heath stiffened up and pushed him away lightly like he was playing.

"Don't ruin your tux, Kal." He used Zoey's nickname for Kalona to make it seem like he's playing. His grandfather laughed a belly laugh and commented on how they're already like brothers. Kalona smiled while Heath yawned to hide the fact that he was unable to create a smile. Heath trudged off with the excuse to use the bathroom. Kalona walked off to greet some more guests before walking to the bathroom. He pushed open the doors to find Heath standing by the sink alone. He checked each stall before closing the main door to the bathroom and locking it.

Heath looked at him strangely and leaned against the sink. He glared at Kalona; the first real emotion Kalona saw upon his arrival.

"What?" Heath asked in a not so inviting tone. Kalona sighed and moved closer to Heath who stiffened again and planted himself still to keep from moving away.

"Why did you show up? You could have ignored her invitation!" Kalona shouted as he placed a hurt expression on. Heath chuckled. He leaned back against the sink and looked up sideways to give Kalona a sadistic smirk.

"Not show up? Why not? I get to see my sister and her lover marry. Why shouldn't I show up?" Heath commented and turned around to turn on the water. Without thinking Kalona's hand shot forward and gripped onto Heath's. Alarmed Heath pulled back and tried to get away from Kalona.

"What are you doing!" he shouted.

"Why are so alarmed that I grabbed your hand?" Kalona asked.

"What do you think! We're guys, we don't grab each other hands like women do." Heath said as he tried to pull back but Kalona's grip was strong.

"Men? We're _gay men_ Heath. It's natural that we grab each other's hands."

"Even if we're gay men we don't grab onto random men's hands. We only grab our lover's hand which in this case neither of us are lovers!" Heath screamed before he stomped onto Kalona's foot like a woman would. Kalona hissed and let go of Heath's hand. The man pulled back several feet.

"I'm warning you, Kalona. Tonight is your wedding night. Don't try anything funny." Heath said before heading for the door. Kalona turned around and reached forward. He wrapped his arms around heath's shoulders and pulled him back against his chest. Shocked at the sudden movement, Heath struggled and cursed at him.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR FUCKIN HEAD! DIDN'T I JUST SAY DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A SON OF A BITCH!" Heath shouted.

"Shut up…" Kalona said as he buried his head into Heath's shoulder. "Just shut up, Heath… and listen to what I have to say. I'll leave after I'm done." Heath stopped struggling.

"I'll give you 3 minutes."

"Thank you… I don't know what I really feel but I do regret following your orders and deciding to marry Zoey… I find myself thinking about you every day after you threw me out. I had no idea why. But now I know… Heath now I know why I couldn't stop thinking about you. For those two days we spent together. I realized something. My view on a married life and your views on a married life are similar… we're a perfect match, Heath… I… I love you, Heath. I really do." Kalona finally said it. He lifted his head and kissed Heath on the neck. Slowly and gently he trailed soft nips and kisses all over the boy's neck. Heath raised his arms to grip onto his arms before unhooking them from his shoulders and turned around.

His expression was soft but sad. Kalona feared what came next.

"If you told me three months ago when I kicked you out; there would be a difference. Maybe we would have gotten together but… it's too late, Kalona." Heath released Kalona's hands and stepped back. "Today you are the groom and my sister is the bride… not me… It's too late. We can't go back." Tears glistened at Heath's eyes but he didn't dare let them fall. Kalona reached forward and gripped onto Heath's hands. Heath didn't push him away instead he looked away.

"No! It's not too late! We can run away right now! Go to a far away town and live together! We can leave all this behind!" Kalona pleaded. Heath shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that to Zoey. She's my baby sister. Erick may have caused her dilemma but I had a part in it as well. If I stayed and helped her through it then things might have been different. I was at fault as well. I owe her this much, Kalona." Heath closed his eyes so his tears wouldn't fall. Kalona pulled him into a tight heart wrenching hug.

"Heath… Why? Why can't we just forget about Zoey? Why can't we just go? Why must we do this to ourselves?" he asked. Heath chuckled.

"Zoey is precious to the both of us. She may be hanging off a cliff of sanity and ready to fall into insanity but we still love her very much. She's important. And I owe her happiness. You can give her that. She's very much in love with you… please… let me fulfill the one thing I should have given her a long time ago. Just…" Heath swallowed before continuing. "Just marry her… Kal…" Heath finished.

Hearing his nickname Kalona pushed Heath back and crashed his lips onto Heath's lips. His eyes widen at Kalona's sudden kiss but he didn't push him away. Instead he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kalona's neck. The kiss soon turned into a passionate tongue war as the two tried to imprint the taste and feel of the other pressed against them. The two broke apart as air was demanded. Heath stared into Kalona's face as his tears spilled; unable to contain them any longer.

"Heath Luck, I will love you for all of eternity. Forever you will be in my heart and I'll never forget you. You are the bravest and the most precious love of my life. I promise to you from this day on that you are the only one I'll claim as my lover."

"I love you, Kalona. For all of eternity. For the short two days we spent I have come to love you immensely. I can't possibly forget you. I, too, promise you from this day on that you are the only one I'll claim as my lover."

**-Short Break-**

Zoey walked her way down the aisle with the flower girl behind her throwing out her favorite flowers. Her smile was dashing as she imagined her rich married life with Kalona. She glanced at the benches and her smile widened as she saw Heath sitting there emotionless but then it faltered as she realized who he was staring at. Heath was staring straight at Kalona who stared back. She tried her best to not produce an angry expression since it was her wedding day. Placing a hand to her face pretending she was blushing, Zoey reconstructed her smile.

With a brighter smile she stopped next to Kalona who extended his arm for her to take. Zoey circled her arm around his arm and pulled him close to her. Hoping that Heath would be hurting Zoey smiled brightly at Kalona and stole a glance at Heath. His expression was emotionless, not faltering at all. Inwardly she scowled but her smile seemed brighter than ever. The priest started the speech he says during weddings.

"Zoey Redbird, do you take Kalona as your legally wedded husband?"

"I do." Zoey said without a second thought. The priest turned to Kalona.

"Kalona, do you take Zoey Redbird as your legally wedded wife?" Hearing this phrase Kalona involuntarily flashed back to his time with Heath three months ago and the incident in the bathroom. He turned around in his position to look out into the benches. He spotted Heath immediately. His expression was neutral but Kalona saw the immense sadness in his eyes. Heath is dying inside more and more as the ceremony continued. He locked eyes with Heath and watched as tears began forming at his eyes but he held it back.

"Kal? Honey? What's wrong?" Zoey tugged on his arm as she noticed the eye lock the two were in. Kalona didn't look at her. He just looked at Heath. A single tear escaped Heath's eye. Kalona took one step out of his position and instantly Heath glared.

_Don't you dare._

Kalona stopped himself. A hurt expression plastered on his face as he noticed Heath's silent command.

_Continue the ceremony. Say "I do" no matter how much it hurts me. Say it._

Kalona swallowed thick as he tried to decide what he should do before he make the final decision.

Should he say "I do" or should he run to Heath and choose him instead?

He didn't know what he should do.

"Kal? Honey? Are you alright?" Zoey moved in front of him blocking his view of Heath. He stared at her shock and looked around her at Heath who allowed another tear to drop. He shook his head slowly. Kalona gave a begging face but Heath glared back.

"KAL!" Zoey shouted. When she got no response from Kalona she screeched and tore off her veil. She dumped her flowers earning a gasp from the audience. She pointed an accusing finger at Kalona. She caught both their attention.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU PROMSIED ME THAT YOU WOULD MARRY ME AND FORGET ABOUT HEATH! THAT FUCKIN FAG IS NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF CRAP THAT KEEPS RUINING MY LIFE!" Zoey screamed much to the guests' surprise. Kalona gave her the "what the fuck" look.

"Zoey…"

"NO! Don't!" Heath stood up and gave him a desperate look. "Don't…" he whispered but everyone heard him.

"I'm sorry Heath. I can't do it." Kalona said before pushing Zoey away. "I can't marry you Zoey," Kalona addressed her before turning to the guests and opened his arms wide. "I LOVE YOU, HEATH!" he shouted as loud as he can. Heath's tears spilled slightly. Zoey screeched and tried to attack Kalona but the guests in the front row; her grandparents and parents stopped her. She clawed at them.

"Zoey! Honey! Stop! Stop!" her mother pleaded. Heath stepped out of the benches and stomped up to Kalona. He grabbed the front of the man's tux and brought him down to his height level.

"You promised! You promised me that you'll give her happiness!" Heath shouted. Kalona smiled an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Heath," he repeated. "I can't do that. I won't let you sacrifice your own happiness for her. She doesn't deserve it."

"Kalona!" Heath shouted. Kalona grabbed Heath's hands.

"She called you a_ fuckin fag_! Heath! She's not a good sister! She may be your sister but you don't have to give up your life for her!" Kalona shouted.

"He's right, son." The two men turned to Heath's and Zoey's father who walked up to them. He placed a hand on Heath's shoulder. "I don't know the whole story but seeing your sister's outburst I agree with him. If you two are truly in love then go. We won't stop you." His father continued.

"Your father's right, honey." His mother walked up as several other guests led the distort Zoey out. One of the guests, a doctor, gave her a sedative to calm her down. "However do you mind explaining what's going on?" Heath looked at his parents then at Kalona. Kalona tightened his grip on Heath's hand before lifting his head up to look at the two parents.

"Perhaps a change of location first?" he asked. They agreed and headed for the back room away from Zoey's resting room. Kalona sat Heath down on a chair and sat down next to him. He patted his hands.

"It's ok… Heath." He said. Heath's parents sat across from them.

"Well?" his mother said.

"Zoey and I met Heath at a restaurant. It was revealed that he had been back for a year and Zoey tried to get me to promise I won't see him just because Heath was gay. I didn't agree so she kicked me out the house. I spent the night at Heath's. She came by the next day and attacked Heath. She was very unstable when the police took her away-!"

"Long story short; Kalona and I fell in love during the time we spent together but because Zoey was so unstable I didn't want Zoey to go insane more than she is so I forced Kalona to continue his marriage with her." Heath confessed. Kalona grabbed him into and hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry to announce but… I don't want to marry her, I want Heath." Kalona said.

"I understand." Heath's mother said. The two looked at her surprised.

"We noticed there was something different about Zoey when Erick announced that he liked you, Heath. However we thought it was just a phase. We didn't think it would escalate to something so big… I'll handle Zoey, Heath. You take Kalona and go."

"What are you talking about?" Heath asked her as he pulled away from Kalona.

"She's telling you to elope with him, son." His father answered.

"What? Are you two insane?" Heath said.

"Heath, the way your sister is now, she won't let you guys go like that no matter how you beg and reason with her. The best way to go is to elope. Now go before she finds out." Instantly Kalona jumped up, grabbed Heath's hand and dragged him out to his car.

"Kalona! Are we really going to go just like that!" Heath shouted as he was placed in Kalona's car and Kalona buckled him up. Kalona dashed to the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yup! We're going to a different sate, Heath!" His smile was wide.

"But what about Zoey!" Heath shouted.

"Forget Zoey! Like you said at the restaurant _stop drinking that shit and drink some of the good stuff_." Kalona smirked and whooped as he drove off into the highway. After a while Heat smiled a full blown smile and leaned back.

"Man… you two just take me for a roller coaster ride and at the end you snatched me away." Heath teased.

"That's right, baby!" Kalona smiled as he stopped behind a car signally traffic. He leaned over and gave Heath a kiss on the lips. "Now… where do you want to go, honey? San Francisco? Washington? Arizona? Phoenix? Denver? Where is it you want to go?" Kalona growled like an animal in heat. Heath laughed.

"Anywhere but Oklahoma. I'm tired of this state." Heath smiled and kissed him back.

"As you wish, my dear love."

* * *

A/N: I know the ending is crapy but I'm not good with endings too much and I've been at this story all day.

Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enyoed writing it.

Reviews please!

See you all next time!


End file.
